FOR YOU
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: Ai berubah menjadi lebih dingin./ Conan merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya./ Ran merasa lebih dekat dengan Ai, sedangkan Conan semakin jauh saja./ Kaito tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kehidupan mereka./ Bagaimana kisah ini akan berlanjut?/ Read and Review!/ CHAPTER 2 IS UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Ini adalah fanfic pertama aku dari fandom Detective Conan. Aku sedang tergila-gila pada fandom ini. Jarang sekali aku menemukan fanfic dari fandom ini tak sebanyak fanfic dari fandom Naruto. **

**Makanya dengan membulatkan tekad dan keberanian aku mencoba membuat fanficnya. Meski aku tahu masih banyak kekurangan dan hal yang harus diperbaiki :)**

* * *

**FOR YOU**

**By :**

**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CAST :**

**Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara**

**Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa**

**Kaito Kuroba/Kaito Kid**

**Ran Mouri**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance, Comfort/Hurt**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho **

**For You © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : **_**Don't be silent reader**_**, TYPO, OOC, EYD, GAJE, ABAL, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY : **

**Ai berubah menjadi lebih dingin./ Conan merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada dirinya./ Ran merasa lebih dekat dengan Ai, sedangkan Conan semakin jauh saja./ Kaito tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kehidupan mereka./ Bagaimana kisah ini akan berlanjut?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

Pagi yang ramai di kediaman Profesor Agasa.

Hal itu dikarenakan pertengkaran dua anak kecil yang saling melemparkan sindiran serta ucapan pedas satu sama lainnya. Si pemilik rumah hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seraya berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

Pemandangan tersebut sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari yang selalu dia lihat. Tak ada gunanya melerai. Yang ada malah dia akan ikut ke dalam pertengkaran dan semakin memperkeruh suasana.

"Sudah cukup, Tuan Detektif." Gadis berambut pirang strawberry mengakhiri perdebatan.

"Kenapa? Kau merasa kalah, Haibara?" Ucap bocah laki-laki berkacamata—tersenyum mengejek.

"Iya. Aku mengaku kalah. Kau puas?" Ucap Ai tak terduga membuat Conan mengerutkan dahi—merasa heran dengan sikap gadis itu.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Haibara?" Tanya Conan seraya menempelkan sebelah tangannya di dahi Ai.

"Tck, aku tak apa-apa." Jawab Ai cepat. "Sudah ya Kudo-kun. Aku sibuk, jadi tak bisa menemanimu bermain lagi." Lanjutnya dengan nada sarkastik seperti biasanya.

"Oi oi, apa maksudnya itu?" Seru Conan kesal namun tak mendapat jawaban dari Ai, karena dia sudah pergi menuju Laboratorium bawah tanah—ruangan kesukaannya.

Ai mengunci pintu, menutup gorden, dan kembali duduk menghadap layar komputernya untuk melanjutkan penelitian mengenai antidote APTX 4869 yang begitu didambakan oleh lelaki itu.

Jika harus jujur, dia sama sekali tak ingin melanjutkan penelitiannya. Dengan begitu mereka akan selalu bersama meski terjebak di dalam tubuh kecil. Tak masalah, asalkan dia bisa berada disampingnya. Itu pikiran egois Ai. Namun dia tak seperti itu. Dia lebih memilih untuk bekerja keras melakukan penelitian setiap hari, baik pagi, siang, sore, maupun malam hingga melupakan makan dan kurang tidur. Maka tak heran jika di sekolah dia selalu nampak mengantuk dan sering menguap.

"Tenanglah Kudo-kun! Aku akan segera menyelesaikannya untukmu." Gumam Ai tersenyum lirih. "Dan demi dia yang telah lama menunggumu." Lanjutnya lagi.

**= FLASHBACK ON =**

"Ai-chan …" Panggil seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang sembari melambaikan tangan—berlari mendekati gadis kecil yang tengah duduk di bangku Taman sendirian.

"Mouri-san …" Ucap Ai ketika melihat orang yang dikenalnya tersebut.

"Sedang apa disini? Kenapa belum pulang?" Tanya Ran seraya duduk disamping Ai.

"Hanya sedang menikmati keindahan langit di sore hari." Jawab Ai begitu dewasa membuat Ran tertegun sejenak. Namun dia akhirnya tersenyum, mengingat gadis kecil itu memang selalu terlihat berbeda dari anak kecil pada umumnya.

"Ai-chan, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Iya."

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika menjadi aku?" Pertanyaan Ran ini membuat dahi Ai berkerut—heran dan tak habis pikir mengapa dia bertanya hal demikian.

"Maksudmu, Mouri-san?" Ai balik bertanya—belum bisa menangkap arah pembicaraan.

"Apa kau akan terus menunggu lelaki yang kau cintai ataukah akan melupakannya dan berusaha membuka hati untuk lelaki lain yang jelas-jelas sangat mencintaimu? Padahal lelaki yang kau tunggu itu belum tentu mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganmu dan belum tentu kapan akan kembali. Jadi yang mana pilihanmu, Ai-chan?" Ucap Ran panjang lebar. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekecewaan, keputusasaan, serta kesedihan meski bibirnya mengembangkan sebuah senyuman.

Ai memandangi gadis disampingnya sekilas kemudian melayangkan pandangan keatas langit. Dia sedikit terkejut mendengar ucapan Ran tersebut. Beberapa saat saja mereka terdiam. Ai belum memberikan jawaban apapun, sedangkan Ran hanya menunggu kata yang akan terucap dari mulut gadis kecil itu.

"Aku akan menunggu." Akhirnya Ai membuka suara sehingga Ran menatap kearahnya.

"Bersabar dan perih di awal untuk mendapatkan kebahagiaan di akhir itu tak masalah bukan?" Ai melontarkan sebuah pernyataan namun berbentuk pertanyaan pada Ran. Dia tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman yang belum pernah diperlihatkan kepada siapapun. Senyuman manis dan tulus.

"Ai-chan …" Gumam Ran takjub dan tak menyangka dengan jawaban dari seorang gadis kecil sepertinya.

"Aku yakin Kudo-san akan segera kembali padamu. Dan akupun yakin dia mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganmu. Jadi jangan khawatir dan bersabarlah menunggunya." Ucap Ai masih tersenyum.

Air mata telah menyeruak keluar, membasahi kedu pipi Ran. Ucapan Ai tersebut sangatlah berarti banyak untuknya. Membuat hati serta pikirannya lebih baik dan sedikit tenang.

"_Arigatou, Ai-chan … Hontouni arigatou_." Ucap Ran seraya mendekap tubuh mungil Ai. Menangis terisak mengeluarkan segala rasa yang ada tanpa ditutup-tutupi lagi seperti yang dia lakukan selama ini.

"_Douitashimashite, Ran-neechan_." Ucap Ai membuat Ran terkejut mendengarnya. Karena untuk pertama kali anak itu memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang akrab.

Pelukan ini, kehangatan ini, sungguh mengingatkannya pada mendiang kakaknya—Akemi Miyano. Sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan Ran, Ai seakan melihat sosok kakaknya terlahir kembali. Apalagi ketika dia dalam bahaya, tanpa diduga Ran selalu berusaha menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Hal itulah yang membuat Ai sedikit membuka diri pada Ran—tak lagi bersikap dingin. Dia ingin melihat Ran selalu tersenyum bahagia serta melindunginya sebagai penebus dosa karena dia tak bisa melakukan hal tersebut pada kakaknya dulu.

"Tidak apa-apa kan jika mulai sekarang aku memanggilmu Ran-neechan?" Tanya Ai setelah sempat tak ada percakapan selama beberapa waktu.

"Tentu saja boleh." Ucap Ran tersenyum. Dia melepas dekapannya sembari mengusap air mata di wajahnya.

"Arigatou, Ran-neechan." Ai tersenyum manis penuh ketulusan. "Baiklah, aku harus pulang sekarang." Dia beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Tawar Ran.

"Tidak usah." Tolak Ai halus.

"Ta-tapi—"

"_Ganbatte kudasai, Ran-neechan_." Ucap Ai memotong perkataan Ran. Dia memperlihatkan wajah manis khas anak-anak ketika mengatakan hal itu, membuat Ran kembali terkejut entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Ai-chan …" Ran tak bisa berkata-kata. Dia terlalu menerima banyak kejutan hari ini. Kejutan dari gadis kecil berambut pirang strawberry yang selalu bersikap misterius dan dingin. Namun kini dia menunjukkan sisi lain dari dirinya yang tak pernah diperlihatkan pada siapapun.

'Banyak orang yang menderita karena aku. Sudah seharusnya aku mengembalikan semua pada tempatnya semula. Termasuk mengembalikan Kudo-kun pada Ran-chan. Sehingga mereka tak akan bersedih dan menderita lagi. Aku akan berusaha keras mewujudkan hal itu demi mereka, orang-orang yang kusayangi.' Batin Ai miris—melangkah semakin menjauh meninggalkan Ran seorang diri.

**FLASHBACK OFF**

**X X X**

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 20.00.

Ai baru saja selesai membuat makan malam. Dia menata semua makanan yang telah dimasaknya diatas meja kemudian memanggil Prof. Agasa untuk segera bergabung disana.

**TING TONG**

**TING TONG**

Suara bel rumah berbunyi.

Ai melangkah malas menuju pintu untuk membukanya. Dari balik pintu itu muncullah Conan dengan cengiran khasnya. Dia berjalan masuk dan ikut bergabung di meja makan tanpa dipersilahkan.

"Tck, numpang makan lagi?" Ucap Ai tajam. Kini diapun telah berada di ruang makan bersama mereka.

"Apa itu masalah?" Ucap Conan tak kalah tajam.

"Sangat masalah untukku. Apa di rumah Mouri-san kau tak mendapatkan makanan yang layak sehingga harus selalu menumpang makan disini?" Tukas Ai datar dan sarkastik.

Ouch.

Hati Conan seakan tertusuk jarum mendengar ucapan tajam Ai.

"Oi oi, kau ini kenapa Haibara? Prof. Agasa saja tak keberatan, kenapa kau—"

"Karena aku bukan Prof. Agasa." Ai memotong ucapan Conan. "Dan aku sangat keberatan. Kuharap ini terakhir kalinya kau ikut makan disini." Tambahnya bernada dingin. Dia mengambil piring yang telah berisi makanan untuknya kemudian berjalan menuju ruang Laboratorium bawah tanah tanpa mengindahkan omelan Conan yang merasa sangat kesal dengan sikap dan ucapannya.

"Tck, dia kenapa sih? Benar-benar menyebalkan. Lebih menyebalkan dari biasanya." Gerutu Conan dengan wajah masam penuh kekesalan.

"Sudahlah, Shinichi-kun. Lebih baik kau makan sebelum dingin." Ucap Prof. Agasa mencoba menenangkan.

"Tiba-tiba aku merasa kenyang. Aku pulang saja." Conan pun meninggalkan rumah Prof. Agasa dengan perasaan kesal, marah, dan bingung.

"Sampai kapan mereka akan terus begitu?" Ucap Prof. Agasa menghela nafas berat—tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan mereka berdua yang selalu saja terlibat pertengkaran setiap harinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Chapter 1 end :)**

**Thanks for reading minna-san …**

**Please, give me your review! Ok.**

**See you in the next chapter ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**FOR YOU**

**By :**

**Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance, Comfort/Hurt**

**.**

**RATED : T**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho **

**For You © Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : **_**Don't be silent reader**_**, TYPO, OOC, EYD, GAJE, ABAL, and many others**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat Membaca & Berkomentar!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

"Ai-chan, kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Ayumi terlihat khawatir melihat keadaan temannya itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok." Jawab Ai tenang.

"Benar tak apa-apa, Haibara-san?" Kini Mitsuhiko yang bertanya. Dia terlihat kurang yakin dengan jawaban Ai yang kontras berbeda dengan keadaan yang sebenarnya. Sedangkan Genta acuh-acuh, sibuk menikmati sarapan paginya berupa roti isi cokelat.

Wajah Ai terlihat kelelahan. Terdapat lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya. Penampilannya sangatlah jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Namun jawaban yang sama kembali dia berikan, membuat mereka terdiam setelah mendapat deathglare darinya yang seolah berkata 'Sudah cukup, jangan banyak bertanya lagi. Atau kau akan mati'.

"Eh Conan-kun …" Ujar Ayumi ketika melihat bocah berkacamata yang berlari kearah mereka dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Hah … Hah … Kenapa kalian meninggalkanku?" Tanya Conan dengan nafas tak beraturan.

"Ai-chan bilang kau tak ingin berangkat bersama kami, jadi kami tak menunggumu tadi." Jawab Ayumi.

"Mengapa kau berkata begitu Hai— Oi oi! Aku sedang bicara denganmu." Ucap Conan bernada kesal ketika melihat orang yang diajaknya bicara malah pergi begitu saja. Tak menghiraukan, seolah menghadapi sesuatu yang tak penting sedikitpun.

"Kau berbuat salah lagi sepertinya. Dia sedang marah padamu." Ucap Mitsuhiko seraya berlari mengejar Ai yang telah berjalan jauh di depan mereka.

"Tck, memang apa yang sudah kulakukan?" Gumam Conan merasa bingung dan kesal menghadapi tingkah Ai.

"Sudahlah Conan-kun, lebih baik kita cepat. Nanti kita kesiangan." Ucap Ayumi seraya menggandeng tangan Conan—berlari mengejar Ai dan Mitsuhiko.

"Hey tunggu aku!" Teriak Genta kemudian berlari mengejar teman-temannya.

**X X X**

Selama pelajaran berlangsung hingga jam sekolah berakhir mereka sama sekali tak terlibat percakapan. Ai terkesan mengacuhkan Conan. Seolah tak menganggap keberadaannya, meski dia begitu nyata berada di dekatnya. Hal tersebut membuat Conan beserta ketiga temannya heran akan perubahan sikap Ai. Memang pribadi Ai selalu tertutup dan dingin setiap harinya, namun kali ini ada yang berbeda. Mereka merasa gadis berambut pirang strawberry itu sengaja menjauhkan diri.

Bel pulang pun berbunyi.

Mereka segera meninggalkan kelas, berjalan bersama menuju ke rumah masing-masing tanpa ada yang berani membuka suara untuk sekedar meramaikan suasana hening nan beku diantara mereka.

Sampai ke persimpangan jalan yang akhirnya memisahkan mereka, kecuali Ai dan Conan yang masih harus melanjutkan perjalanan. Di tengah kebekuan diantara mereka, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara seseorang.

"Conan-kun …" Panggil orang itu yang suaranya sudah tak asing lagi.

"Ran-neechan …" Ucap Conan ketika melihat siapa orang yang memanggilnya.

"Ai-chan, kebetulan aku bertemu denganmu disini." Ucap Ran sembari tersenyum ramah.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Ai dengan alis yang sedikit terangkat.

"Aku mempunyai 3 tiket ke Tropical Land. Ayo kita pergi bersama kesana!" Ajak Ran riang.

"Maaf, tapi aku tak bisa. Aku harus segera pulang, sampai jumpa." Ai melangkah pergi meninggalkan mereka yang termangu—bingung dengan perubahan sikapnya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Ai-chan?" Tanya Ran bingung.

"Entahlah." Conan hanya mengangkat bahu. Di dalam pikirannya pun kini penuh tanya mengenai sikap Ai yang berubah lebih dingin dari biasanya.

"Padahal kemarin kami sudah sempat dekat, bahkan Ai-chan memanggilku dengan sebutan neechan." Ucap Ran bernada sedih.

"Be-benarkah?" Tanya Conan hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Ran mengangguk kemudian berkata: "Bahkan kami telah berbicara banyak hal."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Conan lagi semakin ingin tahu.

Gadis berambut hitam panjang itupun menceritakan semua hal yang dia bicarakan dengan Ai kemarin. Tanpa ada yang terlewat sedikitpun. Conan tertegun mendengarnya. Hati dan pikirannya kini semakin tak karuan.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu, Haibara?' Batin Conan melemparkan pandangan keatas langit.

"Conan-kun, kenapa melamun?" Tanya Ran membuyarkan lamunan Conan.

"E-eh? Ti-tidak kok. Ayo kita pulang! Setelah itu kita pergi ke Tropical Land." Ucap Conan dengan ekspresi riang meski jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya ia merasa gelisah dan sedikit sedih karena memikirkan gadis berambut pirang strawberry itu.

"Iya. Ayo pulang!" Ucap Ran sembari menggengam tangan Conan—berjalan menuju ke rumahnya.

**X X X**

**Pukul 19.00**

"Ai-kun, aku akan pergi ke Osaka selama dua hari untuk mengikuti seminar. Aku akan menghubungi Shinichi-kun agar dia menemanimu di rumah." Ucap Prof. Agasa.

"Tak usah Profesor." Ucap Ai tegas.

"Ta-tapi ka—" Ucapan Prof. Agasa dipotong oleh Ai.

"Aku bilang tak usah. Aku bukan seorang anak kecil, jadi tak masalah jika harus tinggal di rumah sendirian." Ai tetap keras kepala.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Prof. Agasa menghela nafas pasrah. "Hati-hati di rumah ya! Kalau ada apa-apa, hubungi saja Ran-chan atau Shinichi-kun." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Hm." Tanggap Ai singkat.

"Aku pergi dulu." Prof. Agasa pun melangkah pergi keluar rumah diantarkan Ai hingga ke depan pintu.

**BLAMM**

**CKLEKK**

Ai menutup pintu itu kemudian menguncinya. Dia segera kembali ke laboratorium bawah tanah untuk melanjutkan projectnya dalam pembuatan antidote APTX 4869.

"Aku harus bekerja lebih keras lagi agar antidote ini cepat selesai." Ucap Ai menatap pekerjaannya yang masih belum terselesaikan.

Tangan mungilnya kembali berkutat dengan alat-alat penelitian yang ada disana. Beberapa hari ini ia sangat bekerja keras tanpa mengenal lelah, bahkan mengorbankan waktu istirahatnya hanya untuk menggeluti penelitian itu.

Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri terutama pada orang itu untuk segera mengembalikan semuanya seperti semula. Mengakhiri penderitaan yang diakibatkan olehnya. Meski harus mengorbankan diri, itu tak menjadi masalah.

**Drrttt … Drrttt … Drrttt …**

Ponsel milik Ai bergetar. Ada sebuah pesan yang masuk.

**From : Ran Mouri**

_**Ai-chan, kami ada di depan rumah sekarang. Tolong buka pintunya!**_

Ai mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika membaca pesan tersebut. Disana terdapat kata _'kami'_, berarti Ran tidak datang sendirian. Sudah pasti bocah berkacamata itu ikut datang bersamanya. Ia menghela nafas berat, berjalan malas keluar laboratorium untuk membuka pintu bagi tamu yang tak diundang dan tak diharapkan.

"_Konbanwa_ Ai-chan." Sapa Ran disertai senyuman hangatnya ketika pintu terbuka—menampakkan sosok Ai di balik pintu tersebut.

"Kau sedang apa, Haibara? Mengapa lama sekali membuka pintunya?" Conan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya meski aura dan raut wajah Ai sangat dingin. Tanpa dipersilahkan, ia segera berjalan masuk ke dalam.

"Kita bicara di dalam saja, Ai-chan." Ujar Ran seraya melangkah masuk mengikuti Conan.

Ai hanya mendengus seraya mengikuti langkah mereka dari belakang setelah kembali mengunci pintu.

"Lebih baik kalian pulang saja. Jika kedatangan kalian kesini untuk menemaniku karena permintaan Prof. Agasa." Tukas Ai dingin langsung menebak apa yang belum sempat mereka katakan.

Kini mereka telah duduk diatas sofa ruang tengah. Kecuali Ai yang memilih tetap berdiri dihadapan mereka.

"Oi oi Haibara! Kau benar-benar kasar." Protes Conan mendengar pengusiran Ai yang terang-terangan itu.

"Ai-chan, kami akan disini menemanimu meskipun kau tak suka. Karena Prof. Agasa sudah menitipkanmu pada kami." Ujar Ran lembut dan tenang—memperlihatkan senyuman hangatnya. Ia tak merasa sakit hati atau tak enak dengan sikap Ai, karena bagaimanapun juga ia tahu sisi lain yang disembunyikan Ai selama ini.

"Terserah kalian sajalah." Tukas Ai cuek—meninggalkan mereka, melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadinya.

"Hahh …" Conan menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya ada apa dengan gadis itu?" Gumamnya yang masih terdengar jelas oleh Ran.

"Err Conan-kun …" Panggil Ran. "Apa kalian sedang ada masalah?" Tanyanya mencoba mencari tahu.

"Maksud Ran nee-chan? Aku dan Haibara?" Conan balik bertanya dan Ran pun mengangguk. "Mungkin. Aku juga tak tahu. Sikapnya selalu berubah-rubah, membuatku bingung dan tak bisa mengerti dirinya." Jelasnya menjawab pertanyaan Ran.

"Cobalah bicara dengannya, Conan-kun!" Saran Ran. "Mungkin kau melakukan kesalahan yang tak disadari sehingga membuat Ai-chan berubah." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Akan kucoba nanti." Ujar Conan—menyenderkan kepala ke sofa di belakangnya.

"Ya sudah, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam dulu." Ran segera beranjak menuju kearah dapur.

'Apa benar aku telah melakukan kesalahan sehingga membuat Haibara berubah begitu? Memangnya apa yang sudah aku lakukan?' Batin Conan bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Sungguh detektif tak peka.

**X X X**

"Makan malam sudah siap. Ayo keluar dan makan malam dulu, Haibara!" Teriak Conan dari luar ruangan.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Haibara, kau mendengarku?"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Hei Haibara! Jika kau mendengarku jangan seolah kau tak mendengar dan mengacuhkanku begini." Ujar Conan kesal sembari membuka pintu dengan kasar, yang ternyata tak terkunci.

Ia melihat Ai tengah tertidur dalam posisi duduk di kursinya—menghadap layar komputer yang masih menyala. Wajahnya nampak sangat kelelahan dan pucat pasi. Dengan langkah hati-hati Conan mendekat, menempelkan sebelah tangannya pada dahi Ai.

"Sudah kuduga." Gumam Conan—memandang sendu gadis dihadapannya. "Kau terlalu memaksakan diri, Haibara. Ah bukan … Tapi akulah yang terlalu egois dan seenaknya."

Perlahan Conan mengangkat tubuh mungil Ai, membaringkannya diatas tempat tidur yang tersedia. Mungkin karena terlalu lelah dan nyenyak tertidur, sedikitpun Ai tak merasa terganggu. Ia masih memejamkan mata dengan wajah damainya.

"_Gomenasai_, Haibara." Gumam Conan sembari membelai lembut rambut pirang strawberry milik Ai. Tanpa sadar ia mendekatkan wajahnya, mengecup lembut dahi gadis itu.

"_Baka_. Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan?" Gumam Conan segera menarik dirinya menjauh dari Ai—meninggalkan ruangan dengan wajah memerah.

"Conan-kun, mana Ai-chan?" Tanya Ran ketika melihat Conan datang ke ruang makan hanya seorang diri.

"Haibara sedang demam. Ran nee-chan bisa membantuku merawatnya? Aku akan membeli obat dulu." Ujar Conan seraya berlalu tanpa mengindahkan panggilan Ran.

"Apa Conan-kun juga demam ya? Kenapa wajahnya merah begitu?" Gumam Ran penuh tanya dan khawatir.

**X X X**

"_Arigatou_, Jii-san." Ujar Conan pada penjaga apotik yang telah memberikan obat yang diinginkannya.

"_Douita_. Hati-hati di jalan nak! Hari sudah malam." Ujar penjaga apotik itu memperingatkan.

"_Hai_." Conan bergegas berlari kembali menuju ke rumah Prof. Agasa dengan sekantong obat di tangannya.

**BRUKK**

"Aww …" Desis mereka bersamaan ketika tanpa sengaja saling bertubrukkan.

"Kalau jalan hati-hati dong!" Sembur Conan kesal pada orang yang telah membuatnya jatuh terduduk diatas aspal keras dan dingin.

"_Gomenasai_, Kudo-kun." Ujar orang itu—mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Conan berdiri.

"Ka-kau…" Ujar Conan terkejut seraya berdiri tanpa menerima uluran tangannya. Ia menatap tak percaya pada lelaki berambut hitam dan bertubuh tinggi yang kini berdiri dihadapannya

"Lama tak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu, Tantei-kun?" Tanya lelaki itu sembari tersenyum misterius.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanku? Apa kau sudah siap untuk kumasukkan ke dalam penjara?" Conan balik bertanya dengan nada sinis.

"Aku sengaja menemuimu karena ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan." Ujar lelaki itu tenang.

"Ada apa?"

"Kita bicara di rumah Prof. Agasa. Sekalian aku ingin bertemu dengan gadis itu."

"Gadis itu? Siapa maksudmu?"

"Ai Haibara. Atau perlu kupanggil nama aslinya saja, Shiho Miyano."

Conan membulatkan mata terkejut mendengar ucapan lelaki itu. Giginya gemertak menahan amarah. Ia tak menyangka bahwa lelaki di hadapannya ini telah begitu banyak mengetahui hal yang seharusnya menjadi rahasia.

"Sudah sampai mana kau mengetahui rahasia kami?" Tanya Conan dengan tatapan tajam dan nada mengintimidasi.

"Sudah cukup banyak. Dan aku datang bukan untuk berperang denganmu, tapi aku datang untuk membantumu." Jelas lelaki itu masih bersikap tenang diiringi senyum manisnya yang membuat Conan muak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**Balasan Reviews :**

**_Guest_ : **Entahlah buat ending aku masih bingung mau ShinShi atau KaiShi :)

_**Guest**_ : Aku juga penggemar Ai/Shiho kok. Happy ending kok tenang aja, tapi entah Shiho sama siapa akhirnya. Hehehe :p

_**Silver Spires** _: Ini udah aku lanjut! Gomen lama, banyak utang FF lain yang belum beres sih :)

**_Uchiha Yui_ **: Hm aku bikin gak panjang-panjang deh, mungkin 7 atau 8 chapter saja.

**_Karina Luna_ **: Kan masih to be continued, ini lanjutannya :)

_**MP**_ : Makasih ya. Untuk update aku gak bisa mastiin. Tapi yang jelas aku pasti lanjut FF ini kok :)  
**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading minna-san :)**

**Don't forget to review!**

**See you in the next chapter ;)**


End file.
